Xehanort of the Blade
by sgallscarrillo39915
Summary: Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eater(Nightmare). Each of them had one master but what if all of them had one master: Enter the Avatar of Darkness; Xehanort
1. Chapter 1

Enter the KH Gamer

The Void

The endless space of which there is no light or darkness, good or evil, and life or death, doesn't exist but was created for one thing; erase. Any souls that entered this realm is erased from existence, no rebirth, no heaven or hell, just pure nothingness. However, in a one in a million chance; a mortal who is not dead is sent to the void. While, yes, the void does erase, it also serve another purpose; it is also a gateway to worlds. Worlds unseen by many, both good and evil, endless war and endless peace, order and chaos, and endless possibility. Right now, a mortal, a male human to be more specific, has enters the void, unconscious. Let us meet this guy, ok?

 **Unknown(Mind) P.O.V.**

I was asleep, where am I? Am I …. Dead? No, that can't be. Ugh, my memory is fuzzy, wait, my memory is getting unfuzzed, let's figure out what the s*** just happened.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

I was looking at my mirror wearing my impression KH mix costume I needed to that Anime-Manga-Gaming Convention. I was wearing a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. All though the coat was open so that people can see my shirt and pant. The shirt look like a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, which was slightly tight to my upper body which showed a considerable four-pack abs, while I was wearing black pants and black that are tucked into knee-high boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top. I put on my eye-contact which was orange in the iris giving me a slight sinister look which was enhanced by my silver wig which the strands in the front was slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back.

"Hey …., Let's go, we're waiting for you, we're going to be late" A voice yelled out to him, making him turn to a blur image of a person, "Hold on, hold on, I'm coming, just putting on my wig then we'll go"

* * *

 _ **Flashback ends**_

' _Wait….. That's it? There…. Must be more! Must find it, must find it_!' I thought as I quickly dive into my mind to look for memory but as soon as that happened I was kicked out faster than you can said 'What the fuck!', ' _What in the name of sexy Irma just happened'_ I thought as I recovered from my kicked from my mind. I opened my eyes, fully awake, and look down at my clothing, still good and perfect. I look around seeing nothing before asking the million dollar question, "Am I dead? This is Heaven?

 **Incorrect**

What in the…? I mumbled as I saw a strange floating text that appeared in front of my orange eye; no more than six inches away from me. "So this is not Heaven?

 **Correct**

I frown at the new message, the old one shrinking and moving down to the lower right corner of my vision. I turned my head and found that the new text stayed in the centre of my vision while the old one kept to the corner.

"If this isn't heaven, am I dead? I asked the text.

 **Yes**

"Crap" I growled and straighten myself. I looked around and just noticed that everything around me was turning white

 **Congratulation**

 **As a winner in the multiversal afterlife lottery you have been chosen to live a new life in a universe of your choosing with unique gift.**

 **Based on your previous life we have selected the following 10 universes for you to consider for your next life.**

 **A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE**

 **DC COMICS**

 **QUEEN'S BLADE**

 **DRAGON AGE  
HALO MASS EFFECT**

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **STAR WARS**

 **STAR TREK  
RATCHET AND CLANK**

 **MARVEL EXTENDED UNIVERSE**

 **If none appeal you can suggest another and if it exists we allow to select it.**

I raised an eyebrow as I saw the list. Normally for any normal person they would of freak out, but not me considering the fact that I died, and the fact that I couldn't feel literally any emotion. If I would, I would choose Queen's Blade strangely enough.

 **You may noticing that you can't feel emotion is because that while here emotion is nullified.**

 **This is do due to one of your unique gifts;**

 **Player's Mind.**

…

 **Player's Mind [ON/OFF] MAX**

 _Allows the Player to calmly and logically think things through._

Allows a peaceful state of mind.

Grants immunity to physiological effects.

Protects against compulsions and external controls.

I whistled in amazement that would very useful in certain situation. I already imagining the possibility of this Player's Mind

 **Now let get started**

 **Welcome to Character Creation. [Queen's Blade Universe]**

Here you will take the steps to create your new persona.

 **Step 1:**

Select your given name.

Currently this is "..."

Do you wish for a name?

…

"Yes." I said, figuring that my old unknown name would no longer applied in this universe. I quickly type my new name down.

 **Xehanort Xemnas Vanitas**

 **Step 2:**

Determine initial age.

Chosen starting is 16

 **Accept?**

"Yes". I answered since somehow I pretty much knew all about Queen's Blade Universe.

 **Step 3:**

Determining base stats, of which there are 9

Strength

Endurance

Vitality

Agility

Magic

Dark Power

Intelligence

Wisdom

Charisma

Every level up, you will gained 5-10 SP(Skill Point) depending of random roll of SP

"Dark Power?" I asked looking at that peculiar stats, I believe I played every RPG games there is so what the bloody heck is 'Dark Power'. I looked at the texts and asked, "Can I have an explanation of each stats?"

The right side of the display shimmered, and I smiled as I read through the new text.

 **Stats and You**

Everyone is determined by their stats but as one of the chosen few, you have the chance to these values and influence them.

Howevers, what does each mean and what it does influence?

 **STRENGTH**

Strength measures your character's muscle and physical power.

This stats is useful for soldiers and those in similar careers.

It increase your inventory slots by 2

 **ENDURANCE**

This represent how damage you can tank before you start hurting

 **VITALITY**

Vitality represents your character's health and stamina.

This stats increases a person's hit points(HP) and is most important for active combat participants

 **AGILITY**

This represents your speed, coordination, and ranged attack. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy

 **MAGIC**

Governs magical energy. Increase mana pool, dark power pool magic attack and magic defence.

 **DARK POWER**

This stats grant you the ability to summon Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eater(Nightmare) dub Dark Unit. The Dark Power has a bar limit to limit how much you can summon them. For example, if the stats has 10/10 and a Shadow Heartless required one dark power point to summon it, you be able to summon 10 Shadow Heartless. However, some Dark Units has a higher dark power point requirement so be careful how much you can summon but you can desummon them to summon those Dark Units.

 **INTELLIGENCE**

Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reason.

Very useful for a varities of Skill and Magic Skill.

Increase mana control and dark power control and efficiency.

 **WISDOM**

Wisdom describes a character's willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition.

Increases mana regen, health regen, and dark power regen

 **CHARISMA**

Charisma measures a character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness.

 **Step 4:**

ID Create.

Create a instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.

* * *

 **Step 5:**

Skill

You have three sets of skill that you can use to fight your enemies, increase your stats or win allies. Here's your starter skill.

 **Passive:**

 **[Magic Usage] - Passive - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use magic, control increase by and with INT and skill level by 5%.**

 **[Observe] - Passive - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information, the higher the skill, the greater the data obtained, the greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

 **[Single Sword Stance] - Passive - Lvl. MAX**

 **Description: A guard position with the sword in back. With the left foot forward, the sword is pulled back and down behind the right leg, like a tail dragging behind. Powerful strike can be generated from this position. It is good for close distance, since it can be swinged from left to right, up and down. Hiding the sword in such a fashion conceals its length and throws off the opponent's sense of distance. It opens the body up to attack, while issuing an unseen threat at the same time. 40% increase damage to all melee attack while in this stance, 30% increase chance of critical damage, 50% chance to block high-powerful magic attack.**

 **[Dual Sword Stance] - Passive - Lvl. MAX**

 **Description: Allows him to uses two sword at once, despite the fact that it seem that it puts him or her in a disadvantage, the skill of wielding two blade is quite the opposite to be percept, dealing large amount of damage while at the same time, block attacks from all directions. 45% increase damage to all melee attack while in this stance, 35% increase chance of critical damage, 55% chance to block high-powerful attack.**

 **Action:**

 **[Sliding Dash] - Action - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Punish faraway enemies with a charging attack. User can propel himself or herself with a melee weapon, then swings it in front to strike enemies. MP Cost: 0. 2% increase damage when using this skill**

 **[Quick Blitz] - Action - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Perform a jumping attack. Jump 5 feet into the air before slamming down your weapon onto a enemy. MP Cost: 0. Instant kill your enemies.**

 **[Strike Raid] - Action - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Throw your weapon, a sword, at the enemy. Stuns some foes. Turns your sword into a buzzsaw. 3% chance to stun foe. 4% increase damage when using this skill. 1% chance to instant kill enemy.**

 **[Binding Strike] - Action - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Perform a spinning attack that binds some foes. Traps foes. 2% chance to stun foes. 3% damage increase with using this skill.**

 **Dark Skill**

 **[Summon Heartless: Shadow] - Dark Skill - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Shadow are one of the most common types of Heartless. They're weak but relied on their number to swarm enemy and can become literal shadow to dodge attack. Can use their claw to attack and kill their enemies**

 **HP: 10 STR: 8 DEF: 5 AGI: 4 MAG: 0 INT: 0 WIS: 0 CHR: 0 DPR(Dark Power requirement): 1**

 **[Summon Nobody: Dusk] - Dark Skill - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Dusk are one of the common types of Nobodies. They're weak but can bend their body in ways that looked like their elastic. Can handle simple combat, recon and courier operations.**

 **HP: 13 STR: 9 DEF: 4 AGI: 8 MAG: 0 INT: 0 WIS: 1 CHR: 0 DPR: 2**

 **[Summon Unversed: Flood] - Dark Skill - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Flood are one of the common types of Unversed. They're weak but are fast and relied on number to swarmed their foe.**

 **HP: 8 STR: 6 DEF: 3 AGI: 6 MAG: 0 INT: 0 WIS: 0 CHR: 0 DPR: 1**

 **[Summon Dream Eater (Nightmare): Meow Wow]- Dark Skill - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Meow Wow are one of the common types of the Nightmare Dream Eater. They're weak but have two magic skill that, if underestimate, can be a great ally or enemies; Heal Magic: Cure and Explosion Magic: Balloon. They are also cute for female distraction.**

 **HP: 9 STR: 7 DEF: 6 AGI: 4 MAG: 6 INT: 4 WIS: 0 CHR: 0 DPR: 3**

I eye-widen at the skill set, knowing what those action and dark moves they were from my new recent memories surged, "KINGDOM HEARTS!?". Holy shit on a stick, imagine that, having the skills of Kingdom Hearts and summon armies.

* * *

 **Step 6: Final**

Creation Point

Determines your new stats by placing these 18 points into those stats.

I quickly place those points into a even balanced stats so that I don't slacked in certain areas

 **HP: 100 + 70 = 170/170 (Regain: 5 HP per 30 minutes)**

 **MP: 50 + 35 = 85/85 (Regain: 5 MP per hour)**

 **M. Attack: 2(1% increase damage to all magic attack per point)**

 **M. Defense: 3 (1% resistance to all magic attack per point)**

 **STR: 5 + 2 = 7(2% increase damage)**

 **END: 5 + 2 =7(2% increase defence)**

 **VIT: 5 + 2 = 7(+10 HP per point)**

 **AGI: 5 + 2 = 7(2% increase speed)**

 **MAG: 5 + 2 = 7(+5 per point) (+0.5 DP per point)**

 **DP: 10 + 2 + 3.5 = 15.5 (allows amount of summons)(Regain: 2 DP per hour)**

 **INT: 5 + 2 = 7 (3% increases control of Magic and DP)**

 **WIS: 5 + 2 = 7 (Regain: 5 HP per 30 minutes)(Regain: 5 MP per hour)(Regain: 2 DP per hour)**

 **CHR: 5 + 2 = 7 (1% chance of persuading people per point)**

I look at my character stats, already liking since I'll be grinding a lot for Exp to level up.

 **Would you like your costume to become a permanent part of you?**

 **[Y/N]**

I looked at my costume, I looked pretty good but making them a literal part of me is a good tactics. I pressed the yes button, as I felt my costume shifted and turned before feeling the actual texture of my new form.

 **Here are your weapon and power from Organization XIII**

 **Xemnas: Ethereal Blades: They are beams of red energy and extend directly from the palms of his hands, without any hilt or handle. He can summon or disperse them at will, and is able to change their length as well. They are solid despite their appearance, and, despite seemingly lacking a cutting edge, are wielded like swords. The Ethereal Blades can also be used as projectiles and can suspend themselves in midair around a target before firing at them. [Locked]**

 **Xemnas: Nothingness: manifests this energy as blades of energy called Ethereal Blades, and beside using them as melee weapons, The User can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles, and can either fire them directly from his or her hands or create them in mid-air. [Locked]**

 **Xigbar: Arrow Guns: two ranged weapons called Arrow Guns. The top of each gun bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol. They are purplish, strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target, making them quite deadly with User's aim. He/She uses his/her Space ability to full effect by creating wormholes to fire the shots through during battle. [Locked]**

 **Xigbar: Space: Allows User control over space to its fullest, bending his/her ability to teleport, warp his/her shots, and levitate upside down. With this ability, User does not even have to aim at the enemy to hit him. Instead, he /she can simply fire anywhere he/she wishes and open spatial rifts to redirect the shots towards the enemy. [Locked]**

 **Xaldin: Lances: User can carries six Lance using the wind ability. They are purple and blue, longer than six feet, each has the shape of the Nobody symbol, and one end resembles a Dragon"head" combined with the lower half of the Nobody logo. User can only holds up to three at a time, and the rest float around him in the wind User commands. User can use them to thrust from long distances, twirl them around himself/herself as a form of defense, jump down on a foe with all six pointed downward, or have them grow and fuse into an enormous dragon that he/she rides on before firing a whirlwind from the dragon's mouth. Can also create wind barrier for defense and a attack booster for certain element. [Locked]**

 **Xaldin: Wind: Creates lances via using the wind to do it. User attacks rapidly, using the wind to hasten the speed of his/her strikes. [Locked]**

 **Vexen: Shield: User can carry a shield. Can be use to block attacks, but it is also used to slash foes. If turned upside down, the shield has the vague shape of the Nobody symbol.** **User can freezes ice onto the shield to form a gigantic ice sword that he/she wildly slashes with before smashing the blade onto the foe. User can uses to fend off frontal attacks, making it necessary to attack him/her from behind. User can also able to use the shield offensively, but can further enhances the style with the spikes lining the edge of his/her shield. [Locked]**

 **Vexen: Ice: User also has the power to create slippery ice patches on the ground, or summon icicles that rise from the ground and follow their target for several seconds. Finally, he/she can create an unavoidable blizzard that can't be broken. User can conjure up a sword made out of ice and whack his opponent several times with it before performing a final shockwave which destroys the sword and ends the sleight. [Locked]**

 **Lexaeus: Axe Sword: User uses a massive, heavy Axe Sword in battle. The Axe Sword is about a meter long, has a blue handle roughly as long as the blade made of black, red, and yellow metal, and appears to be laborious to use for anyone without extreme strength. Most attacks of this weapon include mostly powerful single strikes and dives, which are often so strong that rocks are propelled out of the ground. User also has been known to throw his/her Axe Sword and have it boomerang back to him. The Axe Sword has a small Nobody symbol above the handle although it only has a single spike. [Locked]**

 **Lexaeus: Earth: User can uses earth to reinforce his/her attacks. User also has the ability to force a rock out of the ground before shattering it, leaving the pieces to fly around and damage the enemy. User can strike the floor with such force that it tilts and sometimes even makes rocks fly up from the ground. Finally, he/she can strike the ground with such force that a damaging, unavoidable shock wave forms and spreads throughout the field. Gaea's Gift is another one of the User special abilities, his/her strength will increase 10x and he will become temporarily invincible to** _ **almost**_ **every attack the enemy uses except divine magic. [Locked]**

 **Zexion: Lexicon: It mostly used to record magic. However, User can fired spells from** _ **the book**_ **itself, thus making it a extremely offensive weapon despite its look. It also has he power to seemingly trap people within the pages themselves, sending them to a different dimension where he can hide from them and attack. Although it is quite possible this is just a hallucination that his foes experience after looking into the green light emitted from the lexicon. [Locked]**

 **Zexion: ILLUSION: User can use his/her powers of illusion to manipulate his enemies rather than directly fight them. Can seemingly ensnare his/her prey in his/her lexicon, through use of illusion, causing the enemy to hallucinate and physically feel any damage they believe they are taking. Once they have fallen victim to the illusion, they begin to see an area where lexicons float around, being conducted by User, who makes himself/herself appear as a lexicon himself to hide. [Locked]**

 **Saïx: Claymore: Despite many dissimilarities to real claymores, User does use a very large, two-handed bladed weapon. His/Her Claymore is decorated with many additives that resemble the Nobody logo, in blues and yellows. User can attacks with powerful slashes and combos with the bladed edges. [Locked]**

 **Saïx: Moon: the true danger of the Moon power is the "Berserk" form, which uses the power of the moon. A "Berserk" gauge measures how close he is to becoming berserk. When it fills, the User's Claymore shifts shape and produces a white aura which serves as extra blades. The User himself/herself grows bestial, with glowing eyes, manic hair, and bared fangs. His/her strength and speed increase greatly, and he/she will rapidly slam his Claymore into the ground, producing shockwaves. When he/she swings or throws the Claymore, it will leave a wake of blue flames. [Locked]**

 **Axel: Chakram: Each Chakram is circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped in a cross in the middle. Each Chakram has eight spikes. User can be very adept in the use of this weapon; he/she can throw them, use them as shields, or use them as melee weapons. User can performs some unique attacks, including juggling them against an opponent, or throwing one across the entire battlefield continuously. [Locked]**

 **Axel: Fire: User can summon pillars of flame at will and strike with rapid combos using his Chakrams. He can also surround his Chakrams in flame and throw them like boomerangs, spinning and looping them to hit opponents multiple times. The User can also summons a circle of fire to surround them and leaps into the flames to hide, emerging to strike with rapid attacks, and then leaping back to keep his opponents off their guard. [Locked]**

 **Demyx: Sitar: User can carries an enormous Sitar, a stringed Indian instrument similar to a lute or guitar, into battle. The Sitar itself is shaped like the Nobody insignia, in varying shades of blue. [Locked]**

 **Demyx: Water: With the sitar, User can cause water to take the form of people and musical notes, making them "dance" to his/her music. Although not very useful in battle itself, it can cause some damage if swung at an enemy. He mostly uses its strings to control water and make it fight for him. User can also summon violent geysers that erupt from the ground, forming strong streams of water which damage Sora and throw him into the air. [Locked]**

 **Luxord: Cards: User uses Cards of varying sizes, some reaching likely more than ten feet in the air when stood on end. The back of each Card has five Nobody symbols on it, while the opposite side resembles a clock that has Nobody symbols as the minute and hour hands, and the Roman numerals for 1-12 for the clock numbers.**

 **Luxord: Time: User can uses his ability time, to slow people perceptive of time down, thus allowing himself/herself to easily take down enemies. The power over time is such is that the User can manipulate the flow of battle, performing such feats as slowing his opponent or reversing the flow of time to regenerate health.[Locked]**

 **Marluxia: Scythe: wields a large, elegant looking scythe in battle. The handle of the scythe is a pastel green color, and the blade is a rose pink. This evokes an appearance of a plucked flower. The connection between them is yellow and resembles pieces of the Organization logo. User can attacks with wide slashes and spins. He/She can also turn himself and his scythe into a lethal pinwheel and fly around the battlefield, causing heavy damage to anyone who cannot dodge out of the way. [Locked]**

 **Marluxia: Flower: With his command of flowers, the User can create a clone made of petals, send a flurry of blossoms at his/her opponent, and can uses a sleight in which he/she creates a powerful shockwave by hitting the ground with his/her scythe. [Locked]**

 **Larxene: Knives: Can carries a set of eight throwing Knives between her/his fingers in battle. Each knife appears as one of the Organization insignia's spikes in yellow and blue. The User will either throw these weapons at his/her opponent, or speed by them, slashing them with the knives still between his/her fingers. [Locked]**

 **Larxene: Lighting: Can uses his/her knives between her fingers to act like claws, and is able to infuse them with electricity and throw them at the enemies. Cab be able to call down lightning upon the battlefield, as well as to perform levitation and local teleportation. [Locked]**

 **Roxas: Dual-Wield Keyblade: dual-wield two Keyblades in the form of the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. [Unlocked]**

 **Roxas: Light: User also uses light, becoming a phenomenally dangerous foe. The style the User has and level of power the User has is somewhat like that of a god. User can glide at fast speeds, so fast in fact that the User leaves behind a lens flare, and control thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his Keyblades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. [Locked]**

 **Namine: Chains of Memories/Memory Manipulation: The ability to control memories. User can move around the "links" of the enemy's memories that are located within their heart to his/her liking, as well as the ones of those who are connected to that person. User can even sever them completely, turning the victim into little more than an empty shell. [Locked]**

I watched as I saw every weapon and power those thirteen(fourteen) people has,... I think I just peed myself a little seeing those awesome moves. Still, I was upset that those powers and weapons were locked but I figure that I will unlocked them sooner or later.

 **Are you ready to enter your new life?**

 **[Y/N]**

I looked at the text once more, considering the fact that I can't remember my old name just proved that I can't go back to my old world, wherever it is. So, with that thought, I pressed the yes button and disappear from this place.

 **End**

 **Hey, yes, I know I suck, but I gonna make a gamer fic of Kingdom Hearts and Queen's Blade**


	2. Chapter 2

From Empty Land to a Town Hall/Mansion

 _ **Day Time, ?**_

A bright light sprouted out of nowhere before revealing Xehanort merely opening his yellow eyes before looking around, finding nothing, making him raise a brow. "What the f-, where the hell is the everything?", as if to answer his question, a bird came flying around him, making him look at it before waving at it, but realized something, "Wait a minute, aren't birds suppose to be flying in the s-, ohhhhhhhh." Xehanort said. Without looking down, he bend down attempting to grab something but instead grab nothing. He nodded and looked down, seeing that he is 400 feet in the air, "Motherf-" He suddenly falls down rapidly, "SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" He was waving around, trying to find a way to slow himself dow-

 **BBOOMMMM!**

Unfortunately for him, he crashed down.

 **You lose 50 HP due to that crash. 120/170 HP**

 **Congratulations!, Due to that crash, you have gained a new passive ability.**

 **Ability Gained**

 **[Resistance: Blunt Force] - Passive - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Reduce all blunt force(ex. hammer, wall, floor, etc) damage from attack less than 100% of your health. Increases 1% by level (1%)**

Xehanort ignored that and, wobbly, stood up. Looking around, he can see that he crashed in the middle of a abandoned village as seen of broken buildings and grass covering stuff. He dusted off the dirts covering him, "What the crap is this place?" "This place is what remains of this nameless village" a voice spoke out, making Xehanort jumped (yes he admits it, unlike other mens he admits he is easily frighten ) and spinned around, seeing a brown cloaked man staring at him. He waved at the buildings, "This place doesn't even exist in any maps at all so the chances of someone finding it is less than 5%, so if you want, you can build a kingdom here. So long, we will meet again." A dark portal opened, swallowing him up and disappearing. Xehanort stared at the spot the guy was a moment ago before filing that conversation in his mind for later. Then he looked at the abandoned village before a textbox appeared in front of him.

* * *

 **Legendary waypoint**

 **Ruins of Unknown**

 **Population:** **1** **  
Military strength:** **None**

 **Village Status:** **Razed, Abandoned, Forgotten**

 **People's mood:** **There are none**

* * *

Xehanort looked around, before snapping his finger, 4 black holes open before revealing 4 figure that is vastly different from each other.

The first figure was a small black thing with a vaguely humanoid structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, its body is completely black. This is a Shadow.

The second figure was a white thing with a thin, sinuous body that look like it capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with a strange symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and it "mouth" is actually a zipper for something. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which somehow pulse, albeit weakly, with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lacked digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. This is a Dusk.

The third figure is small blue thing with a sleek, humanoid body. Its arms and legs end in point and have no distinct digits. It has a triangular head with two long, jagged, lighting bolt-shaped antennae. Its red eyes somehow set in an angry expression like irritation, and it moving in a jerking, twitchy motion. This is a Flood.

The last figure is more of a animal than a humanoid, judging by the cross hybrid of a cat and a dog. It has a pale blue horn at the tops of its head, and its red round eyes resembling a plus signs. It has a white dog-like muzzle with a green mint tongue, purple spots at its side, and pointy ears with its tips being purple. There's a ring of white color on its legs, separating its legs from its paws. The top half of its body is black, and the bottom is pink. It has a strange emblem on its chest. It also possesses a white tail. This is a Meow Wow.

Overall they look a decent group of dark beings. Still they have to prove their worth to him.

 **Your WIS level has increased by 1 for thinking that they have to prove their worth.**

Again he ignored it, favorly his dark beings in front of him before he dispel them, returning them to the Realm of Darkness. He look at the buildings, wondering what to do with them.

 **Mission Created!**

 **Destroy all buildings (0/10)**

 **Build your command centre in the unoccupied land for the first step of making a nation**

 **Sub-Mission Created!**

 **Scout the surrounding area**

 **Reward: 110 EXP, 210 DEXP, 300 gold, ?, ?.**

 **Sub-Reward: 10 EXP, 5 DEXP, ?.**

He raised a brow at the convenience of these two quest appearing just as he figure out what to do with them. Still he would have to figure out what was Exp and DExp.

 **Level 1**

 **Exp: 0/120**

 **DExp: 0/Infinite**

'Okay, that has stop', Xehanort thought, his left eye twitching a bit at the text. Nevertheless, he summoned eight Shadow and send them in eight direction to scout the area while he destroy the building.

 **INT has leveled up by 1 by tactically scouting and doing at the same time.**

He summoned his weapon aka the Keyblade Key, a skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, the blade and teeth are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. He slammed the weapon against the first building, easily breaking it down. He went to touch the woods and nails that were leftover when they disappear the moment he touch them. He didn't panic but looked around to find them when suddenly a inventory system pop up revealing fourteen slot with the woods and nails in two of those slots. Surprisingly, the rotten wood and rusted nail got negated the rot and rust, making them good as new. Apparently, the resource collecting mechanic works by sucking in all the scattered collectable resource of destroyed object around by focusing on them.

20 minutes later, he destroyed all the buildings, and collected 50 woods and 30 nails, just as the Shadows came back

 **STR has leveled up by 2 for destroying all the buildings.**

 **END has leveled up by 1 for leveling up STR by 2**

 **VIT has leveled up by 1 for leveling up STR and END**

The Shadows reported back all the info they found. The first Shadow found nothing in the north, the second Shadow founded a abandoned house in the northeast making Xehanort file that for later. The third Shadow found nothing as well in the east, while the fourth and fifth Shadows founded a forest in the southeast and south. The sixth Shadow founded a few books it found in the southwest, which it gave to Xehanort, while the seventh Shadow found nothing at the west. The final Shadow accidently stumbled about a bandit camp and what it believe to be a goblin camp two mile away from the other camp which was hidden by the hills surrounding the "goblin camp", five mile away from this place.

 **Sub-Mission Completed**

 **Sub-Reward: 10 EXP, 5 DEXP, Weapon [Sword].**

 **Weapon Gain: Sword: [Bronze Short Sword]**

 **Common Quality**

 **Slashing Damage: 5 - 6**

 **Piercing Damage: 6 - 7**

 **Durability: 10/10**

He raised a brow at this but figured that while his Keyblade is best, it would be good to keep it as a secret ace. But he observed it and a item quality section description and look it up

* * *

 **Item Quality:**

 **Simply put, item quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are six types of item qualities in the world.**

 **Note: The higher the quality the greater the requirements needed to use it properly before being able to master it, not in all cases, however.**

 **Poor Quality:**

 **Items that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using, seen as junk by many. Such items are made of shady materials, poor craftsmanship has rusted over or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly.**

 **Common Quality:**

 **These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Most items that fit into this category are basic kunai, shuriken, and some other forms of weaponry and armor.**

 **Uncommon Quality:**

 **These are the uncommon items, not everyone has them but have frequent enough usage. Most items that fit into this category are weaponry and items that can be used for making other things such as clothing, medicine or weapons.**

 **Rare Quality:**

 **These are the rare uncommon items. Items of this quality are either difficult or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability or a great stat booster for the user. Are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create.**

 **Epic Quality:**

 **These items are considered one of the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create, sometimes they can be considered one of a kind and irreplaceable. Items that can be considered a part of this category are Excailbur or scrolls/books that contain dangerous or powerful A-S rank jutsu/technique from any style.**

 **Legendary Quality:**

 **These unique items are considered legendary in terms of power and one of a kind ability they possess or are capable of granting individuals or other items, many of these being one of a kind. Chances of coming across items of this quality are one million to one only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to find these. If you own one many will call you a lucky bastard. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items used by legendary and ancient craftsmen or figures. Some of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them.**

* * *

 **INT has leveled up by 2 for your great thinking and researching the items quality**

Still calling the fact that there's two "enemies" camp if you can called that, he have to build a town with people and a small army, probably 20 men or women, to face them, if he have to. Right now, he have to build a base to build a town to create a small army. While, yes, he has his Dark beings, he rather not relied on it too much.

Luckily, I learned the steps of the building mechanic of the building structures, focus on the spot where the last building was, and activate the build function.

 **You use 20 Mp to build a command centre.**

The dusts started to collect itself along with 20 woods and 20 nails, making a large duststorm before slowly disappear a minute later. A building appeared where the dust were lifted to what looks like a rather large heptagonal Japanese styled house with 2 floors where the first floor was a little narrower than the ground floor. At the floor of the house, there was an ornate double door entrance with a pagoda styled roof above it. Walking around the building, he found another set of doors that led to the basement, like a technical entrance. As he was looking around, he was impacted of a surge of implemented knowledge entering his mind. It was too much for him that he fell unconscious, before waking up soon after.

 **Mission Completed**

 **Destroy all buildings (10/10) Completed**

 **Build your command centre in the unoccupied land for the first step of making a nation(Completed)**

 **Reward: 110 EXP, 210 DEXP, 300 gold, ?, ?.**

 **Book Gain: Skill Book: [Lesser Earth Magic]**

 **Weapon Gain: Bronze Dagger**

 **Level up! You are Level 2 now.**

 **You have now gain access to the skill tree and the dark skill tree.**

 **You have 6 skill point**

He stood up, and walked to the ground floor and went to a section of the floor to a room called "Recruitment Room" found a method of recruiting people.

* * *

 **Recruitment: You can recruit people from age 15 to 45, regardless of sex, social status, and culture that are brought here in front of you to serve you as their master as they have suffered in their old life and have nothing to lose but will want new opportunities with skills that vary but are ranked below averages and quite poor but will improved if you invest time and money into them. Their loyalty are unquestionable but result may vary depending on their behavior. Their discipline is what is expected of a recruit.**

* * *

He raised a brow at this but ignored this as he was tired from the mental attack. So he will to his bedroom and fell asleep.

End

* * *

 **Xehanort Xemnas Vanitas**

 **Level 2**

 **HP: 170 + 20 = 190/190 (Regain: 5.2 HP per 30 minutes)**

 **MP: 85 + 5 = 90/90 (Regain: 5 MP per hour)**

 **M. Attack: 3(1% increase damage to all magic attack per point)**

 **M. Defense: 4 (1% resistance to all magic attack per point)**

 **STR: 7 + 2 + 1 = 10(2% increase damage)**

 **END: 7+ 1 + 1 = 9(2% increase defence)**

 **VIT: 7 + 1 + 1 = 9(+10 HP per point)**

 **AGI: 7 + 1 = 8(2% increase speed)**

 **MAG: 7 + 1 = 8(+5 per point) (+0.5 DP per point)**

 **DP: 15.5 + .5 = 16 (allows amount of summons)(Regain: 2.1 DP per hour)**

 **INT: 7 + 2 + 2 = 11 (5% increases control of Magic and DP)**

 **WIS: 7 + 2 = 9 (Regain: 5 HP per 30 minutes)(Regain: 10 MP per hour)(Regain: 2 DP per hour)**

 **CHR: 7 + 1 = 8 (2% chance of persuading people per point)**


End file.
